


致你

by dsycyxzh



Series: OP短篇集 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 亲爱的罗西，我很想念你……****Dear Rossi,I miss you so much...
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: OP短篇集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650160
Kudos: 4





	致你

**Author's Note:**

> 没记错的话这一篇应该是我2017年写的旧文，已经记不清具体时间了，但是之前和朋友聊起来的时候才发现没有把它贴出来。  
> 发之前我没有看，也没有修改，应该算是短期的黑历史，只是单纯地博人一笑。  
> 同步更新微博：https://weibo.com/u/1916066607，欢迎来找我玩  
> ****  
> The following is addressed to my non-Chinese readers. First of all, thank you for your reading. It is not easy to use translation software or learn a new language. Secondly, if there is a message, I will reply as soon as possible.

_he would wake sometimes in grief, sometimes with the old sense of joy and release; the pillow sometimes wet, sometimes the sheets. —— <Brokeback Mountain>_

亲爱的罗西，

我很想念你，最近过得还好吗？抱歉很久没有给你写信，希望你不会埋怨我的冷漠。

也许这样说是我的唐突，但还是想告诉你：我是爱你的。

是啊，在寄给你的第一封信里，我还在咒骂你的卑鄙，怨恨你对我做的一切。多么的刻骨铭心，你对我的背叛是你不曾承认的因果。那时我还沉迷于亲人之间的依赖之中而不自省，你的果决让我悲伤绝望。我想我表现得并不惊慌，我竭力假装并不惊慌。我做了我自认为正确的决择，我那时还只是你的哥哥。

你真的这样讨厌我吗？你真的不希望我走上不归的道路吗？你真的愿意替人卖命，做出背叛至亲的恶毒行径吗？这是我原本想要问出口，却没能来得及问出的心结。我无法大胆直视你的双眼，说出煽情的话语，做出极致的表演，用着悲情似的声音问问你，什么是你的选择。因为我是你的哥哥，我是你最完美的标榜。

也许你憎恨我的原因，是我做出了同样的背叛，亦或是我将你抛弃。我不知晓你的童年的苦涩和少年的青葱，但愿那里没有我所遇到的杀戮和肮脏。多年来，我避让这个话题，就好像你不愿和我做太过深情的交谈。啊，我总想在你的眼中看到我期待的思绪，我真的是受够了你的装聋作哑。记忆里的记忆里，你还只是个怯懦孩子，接受母亲的庇护、不是父亲关注的那一个。我并不宠爱你，你只是我的弟弟，尽管你小巧玲珑、惹人怜爱，但是我很确定，我并不宠爱你。那时候的你还不算是个什么。

可是你长大了，你变得不再可爱。你比任何人都高大、都冷硬、都阴暗，你把母亲送给你的天真丢了，你还不像父亲那么友善，你甚至拒绝我的骄傲，你变得如此平凡。你不是我的同类，你不过是成了我的同伴，和我的宿敌。

你为何如此残忍？

你画着又丑又傻的脸妆，你还要嘲笑我的品位，你就是这样的尖锐，你总能让我在不经意间注意你，然后厌恶你。你抽烟，你还酗酒，你从来不听话，你就算马虎得让自己伤痕累累，也不愿依赖。你变成这样是我的过错，是我把你推开了。我想让你再次学会如何撒娇、如何哭泣，可是你只会给我递纸条，一张又一张、一张又一张……你已经不是我知道的你了，你和你的脸妆一样的滑稽又虚伪。

对，你还讨厌孩子，你假装这样做。你以为你骗过我了，你不想我毁了孩子，还自以为救了他们。你不知道的，罗西。你应该放手，那才是真正的救赎。我看得见，我知道他们是我的同类，你才是那个怪物、魔鬼。为什么不表达？为什么非要装聋作哑？对我敞开心扉嘛，亲爱的。我那时还是你的哥哥，你也是我的弟弟。

我欠你一个高大的父亲、一个优秀的哥哥还有一个完整的家，十几年的成长、无数个日夜的相伴和我的心。这没多少，我可以一一数来；但太多了，我不能一一还清。对不起，弟弟，我道歉。我没法偿还，任何一样都没法偿还。你的父亲是我杀的，你爱的那个哥哥和你的父亲一起死了。你也不会被我收留，你的纯真注定你将孤单一人，你看不到这个世界的肮脏，所以你只能活在正义之下，你永远都会被我抛弃。

你该怨恨我，你该背叛我，我想通了，这不是我的错，也不是你的错，这是注定的安排。无论我们尝试多少次，无论我们中的哪一个想要改变，我们都只会重复同样的结局。你一定会背叛我，我也一定会惩罚你。因为我们那时还年轻，我们都是如此的倔犟，当年的我们只不过是兄弟。

没有如果的，我们之间不存在如果。我就像了解自己一样了解你，我当然知道那时候的你不会为了什么而改变自己的志向。不然我早就不在新航路漂泊了，不然我也不会遇见你。可是如今的我是多么的期待任何一种如果啊，我想到了我们的童年，我们的少年，我们的青年还有我的中年。

我真的太久没有见你了，我竟是如此的想念。我在做梦的时候会看到你愚蠢的脸妆，我在吃饭时会听到你喷水的声响，我还可能会在不经意间接住你递给我的纸条，那上面一片空白但是我依旧能读到你的一切。我原谅你了，亲爱的，我爱你。我们已经不是兄弟了，你不该是我的弟弟，我也做不了你的哥哥，我们当年的生活才是最可笑的假装。我们真的是有着最精彩的演技。那时候的我们是多么纯粹啊，你就是我最依赖的人，我就是你最憎狠的人，我们之间只有黑色和白色的碰撞，我们自己抹去了含糊不清的灰色。

就是这样的，不是吗？我们都天真过、都傻过、都无药可救过，所以我们扯平了，我们和好吧，我允许你这样做，但我不要我们再做兄弟了，这个词汇太复杂、太疏远也太冰冷了。它不是我爱你的方式，也不是我恨你的方式。它不属于我们，它是别人的词汇。

我会等待的，在岁月里等待你给我的回复，我一定要得到你的答案，我会不惜一切的代价。我不知道那里是什么样的情景，或许也像我所猜测的一样，不但有冬天，而且还有春天。我坚信我所看到的日月星辰就是你所看到的日月星辰，我希望你能在某一时刻从莫测的天空中读到我对你的思念和爱意，因为我时时刻刻都是这样的积极向上。

太遗憾了，亲爱的，就像之前的每一封书信一样我没法写出一个准确的地址，你还是老样子，你不肯告诉我你到地去了何方。这让我困惑万分，同时又是如此的失落，但愿你能收到我的信件，读到我的牵挂。

你的

多弗朗明哥

……

“他还说什么了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就烧掉吧。”

“烧掉？你是说信吗？”

“当然，它不属于我们，把它送到该送到的地方去吧。”


End file.
